PrUK: I Don't Care! ch2
by Eevzee
Summary: The second chapter! As promised, this chapter contains smut and violence.


**PrUK: I Don't Care Ch. 2**

England stood in the empty all, dumbfounded. He shook his head and continued out of the ally.

The cold air and warm rain hit his skin making the hair on his arms prick up. Something felt wronf to him.

THe Englishman brushed off the feeling and continued his way home. Once there, he shrugged out of his coat, setting his umbrella next to the coat rack. He led himself to the kitchen where he proceeded make tea. His fragile hands shook heavily as he filled the tea kettle and set it on the stove he'd turned on high.  
>"Get ahold of yourself, England." He spoke to himself outloud in the empty house.<p>

A knock on the door caught his attention, almost making him jump.

"One moment please." he made his way to the door and opened it. "Oh, America." He wanted to close the door and hide, hide away in a dark place.  
>"England, I came to apologize." America looked uncomfortable. "I've been acting totally wack lately and it just seriously hit me." Water from the rain dripped down his face. "It was wrong of me bro, I'm sorry."<br>"...bloody hell, America." England sighed. "You are soaking wet; come inside." England stepped aside, allowing the American into his home. "Let's get you cleaned up and into some dry clothes."

The American mumbled something inaudable as England fetched a towel. He stood in front of the doorway, dripping water onto the floor.  
>"England..." The American spoke. "Why...why did you lwave me?"<br>"Wh-What makes you ask that?" England handed America the towel. "It happend weeks ago, remember?" I could've sworn I told you why..." He trailed off, turning away from the other.

The American watched in silence, going over memories in his head. He soon found himself shoving England to the wall, pinning the fragile body there.  
>"What the devil do you think you're doing?" England squirmed.<br>"I can't let you go! Not now, not ever." America's face was fierce, his eyes pleading.  
>"Yes you can, America. Now let go of me this instant!" England continued to struggle against the American, but his efforts amounted to very little.<p>

America ignored the Englishman's words and kissed him hard on the mouth. He pushed his body against England's, a hard mass rubbing up against the older man's thigh.

The American bit at England's lips until they began to bruise and bleed. England wriggled and writhed under him, practically clawing to get free. America paid him no mind, tearing at his pants until they fell to the floor at the Englishman's feet.

"P-Please America!" England pleaded. "I don't want this!"

The American bit and sucked at his neck, leaving heavy marks in dark reds and blues. He neglected to answer the other man as he unzipped his own pants and proceeded to rape him.

He bent England over the arm of the sofa and pumped into him. He gripped at the other man's hips, pulling him more into each thrust.

"Tell me you love me England." America growled the words. "Tell me."

"N-no, no, n-no..." Tears ran streaks down his face.

America growled louder and continued to pound him. He was breathing heavy, sweat beading in his forehead. He grew rougher and rougher with the other man. England's hole beginning to bleed.

"I-it h-hurts!" England sobbed, the blood running down the length on his legs.

"And you're enjoyng every minuted of it? Aren't you, you perverted gentleman!"

The American dug his fingers into England's flesh, leaving red marks. He leaned over the other and nipped at his ears. America reached a hand down and harshly stroked England's member.

"See now? Isn't this what you wanted me for? Somthin to FUCK WITH?" He gave a low throaty chuckle.

"A-America, I-I swear! I-I didn't-" His words were cut off by the tea kettle shrieking loudly from the kitchen. "Th-the kettle!"

"DON'T look away from me!" America bit hard down on the other's neck, forcing crimson blood from the soft skin. "Forget about the damn tea."

England's body trembled with fear, pain, and pleasure all at once. He tried to move away, grapping at the fabric in front of him to pull himself forward. He was roughky pulled back into place by America.

"You go nowhere till I'm done."

"Y-yes A-America." England spoke quietly.

America continued to thrust into him roughtly, reaching his peak. He winced a little, groaning as he came. He pulled out of the body beneath him and watched as the white-ish liquid dribbled out of England's hole.

The Englishmen lay still on the couch, unmoving. He was too sore and too embarrassed to even look at his former lover. 

America went to the kitchen, taking the kettle off the hot stove to stop its shrieking.

England kept still, knowing the American was not yet finished with him. He waited impatiently, wanting to get the deed over with and done.

He heard America's footsteps approaching.

At one moment, he heard an eerie silence that worried him. The next, he was screaming in pain as the kettle's boiling water was splashed out over his body. He squirmed from the searing of his skin.

"Hmmm...you don't seem to like that much." America scoffed a little. "But I suppose someone who is willing to leave me for that PRICK...it's a good damn thing now ain't it?"

"G-God! It burns!" England curled up into a ball on the floor, screaming as his skin turned from red to bubbling slightly in patches.

A loud knock on the door made the American scowl.

"Who the hell is bothering me?" He opened the door and found himself looking the PRussian right in the eyes. "Look-y here, it's the Albino!" He mock laughed.

"Guten tagg America." Prussia locked eyes with him. "I heard screaming vhile I vas on my vay to da store." his eyes flicked to the cripple, burning body on the floor. "America, vould jou like to tell me vhy Cornibrow is on da floor in such pain?"

"He's perfectly fine." America grimaced. "Leave us be bro."

Prussia swurved under America's arm and over to England. He quickly lifted the man and brought him over to the sink, rinsing him with cold water in the places that hadn't begun to blister.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing dude?" America slammed the door and stomped over to the two. "Take your beer guzzling hands off him."

"I don't zink I vill" Prussia growled the words. "You aren't even in jour own house fat boy. Jou need to go home and sober up. Jou are drunk."

"Excuse me?" America sneered.

"Get. Out." Prussia scowled and hurriedly pushed America out of the house, locking the door behind him. "He's so heavy to push." He gave a snort. 

-  
>AUTHOR'S NOTE<br>This time it was stretched WAY out of the truth. I wanted this part of the story to be over dramatic and hurtful...emotionally for the audience. I do not support throwing boiling hot water on anyone to watch them bubble and burn. It's not cool.


End file.
